


Goku never shut up

by akira



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira/pseuds/akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku was never quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goku never shut up

Goku was never quiet. Even the few times he was verbally silent usually out of worry, Sanzo knew that Goku compensated for his muteness by yelling in Sanzo’s mind. Even during sex when both Goku’s mind and mouth were incoherent, his moans and chanting of Sanzo’s name usually had hotel guests and monks banging on the door. Also contrary to what the pervy kappa suggested whenever he brought up their sex life, keeping Goku’s mouth occupied did not in fact keep Goku quiet. Even with Sanzo’s dick down his throat, Goku hummed and moaned Sanzo to his climax. Yes, Sanzo knew that Goku never shut up but honestly, he would not have it any other way.


End file.
